1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved crankshaft apparatus, and more particularly to a crankshaft and bearing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, most heavy machines, such as crank presses, crank shapers, and crankshaft lathes, have transmissions for transferring work. The transmissions include a crankshaft and a crank pin, both of which are connected by two crank arms. The crankshaft is connected with a flywheel directly. Since the transmission is under heavy pressure during working, the crankshaft of the transmission is often damaged, when it is directly driven by the flywheel, because of sudden impacts or eccentric loads. Thus, the useful life of known crankshafts is always short and the crankshafts must be replaced frequently. This is a big problem with known crank machines.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the below detailed description of the preferred embodiment.